opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Wano Country's Defense: The Shinsengumi Appear
Many people are seen walking on the streets of the Wano Country calmly *Most of the men there are carrying swords around, which tells us that this is the country of samurais *Someone is heard screaming and everyone turns around, slightly surprised *Their expressions turn rather shocked when they notice the man that was screaming flying across the street Civilian:*shocked*What...is this? *From a dust a cloud, a silhouette appears *Nobody can tell who that person is, however, a large and evil grin can be seen on his face *The scene changes to somewhere else from the Wano Country, far away *A short boy, carrying two swords is seen walking on the street with a rather bored look on his face *Black Box:Shinsengumi Guardian, Heisuke Todou. *The samurais around that notice Heisuke quickly run to him and bow down Samurai: Its an honour that you visit us, Heisuke-dono! Heisuke:*scratching the back of his head*I guess... *Suddenly, a samurai wearing a black kimono and with his sword drawn out comes in front of the other samurais Samurai:*surprised*What are you doing, Itou?? Itou:*pissed off look*SHUT UP!! THIS IS JUST A 16 YEARS OLD BOY!! WHY IS HE A GUARDIAN?? Samurai: You idiot! If he was chosen to be one then it means he's worth it. Itou:*serious face*He has to prove it to me. Samurai:*shocked*Are you crazy? Do you really want to fight him?? Heisuke:*bored look*Fight me? Meh, no thanks. *Heisuke turns with his back at Itou and starts walking away Itou:*shadowed eyes*You... *Itou suddenly dashes furiously towards Heisuke Samurai:*shocked*STOP!! *He swings his sword with all his strength, aiming for Heisuke's head Heisuke: Eh? *Heisuke ducks in the last moment, dodging the attack Heisuke:*shocked face fault*WHAT ARE YOU DOING?? YOU COULD KILL ME, YOU IDIOT!! Itou:*pissed off*THATS MY INTENTION!! *Itou starts swinging his sword like crazy, but Heisuke easily dodges every attack Heisuke:*bored look*You need to put more than just strength behind your attacks. Swordsmanship is an art. Itou: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SWORDSMANSHIP, KID?? *Itou takes a step back and swings his sword with all his strength *Heisuke, with a very calm look on his face, catches Itou's blade with his right hand Samurai:*shocked*He...caught...his blade... Heisuke:*sharp look*I will show you...what it means to be a swordsman. *Itou, with a shocked look on his face, takes back his sword and jumps back *Heisuke is seen calmly grabbing one of his swords *He takes it out of its place and puts it on his shoulder, with its hilt still on Samurai:*shocked*He's gonna use...a Iai technique! Heisuke:*shadowed eyes*Ready? *Itou, rather scared, holds his sword tightly *Suddenly, Heisuke swings his sword like a baseball bat, hiting Itou in the face and pummeling him into the ground Heisuke: SWORD STRIKE!! All samurais:*shocked face faults*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?? *Itou is seen on the ground, defeated Heisuke:*raising his fist*Victory! All samurais:*pissed off face faults*HOW DID THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ART OF SWORDSMANSHIP?? Heisuke: Meh. All samurais: MEH?? *Heisuke puts his sword back in place while the samurais continue arguing with him *The scene changes to another part of the Wano Country *People on the street look rather scared as a man carrying a sword in his hands is walking calmly *Black Box:Shinsengumi Commander, Kazama Chikage. *From the opposite side, another man, carrying two swords around is seen walking towards Kazama, with a rather serious look on his face *Black Box:Shinsengumi Guardian, Souji Okita. Kazama:*smiles*Have you been following me, Souji? *Souji tightly grabs both his swords, ready to attack Souji:*dead serious face*A fight here won't be the best choice, I guess. Kazama:*evil smile*That doesn't answer my question. Souji:*annoyed look*No, I didn't. Kazama:*playful smile*Good. Now, go and patrol the town! You're under my command after all. *Souji looks on the ground as his face becomes shadowed *Shortly, he calms down and starts walking away Souji:*shadowed eyes*Not for long... Kazama:*grins*I will wait for you to challenge me, Souji. *The civilians seem rather scared of what could happen of the two Shinsengumi members would start fighting *The scene changes back to Heisuke, who is now not walking alone, but together with a man that carries with him a sword and that has a similar outfit to him *Black Box:Shinsengumi Guardian, Sanosuke Harada. Harada:*drinking from a bottle*So, wanna go meet some ladies, Heisuke? *laughs*I can get some of your age, you know! Heisuke:*sweatdrops*Do you have to get drunk every time we have a free day? Harada:*annoyed face fault*Have you ever heard of having fun? Heisuke:*depressed face fault*Not at all... Harada:*sighs*Oh well... Heisuke:*sulking depressed on the ground*I've been training to become a good samurai all the time... Harada:*pissed off face fault*STOP WITH THE DEPRESSION ALREADY!! *Suddenly, they turn their attention to another part of the Wano Country, where some loud sounds of destruction are coming from Harada:*dead serious face*What the hell is happening? Heisuke:*serious face*Guess we gotta go there to check. *The scene changes to the middle of the action, where Sasagawa Keigo is seen destroying everything around Keigo:*annoyed look*Why are all the samurais here just a bunch of weaklings? *Hundreds of defeated samurais can be seen everywhere on the ground around Keigo Keigo: Tch...so boring. *Suddenly, something that seems like a wind bullet is seen flying towards Keigo *Keigo tries to block it with his sword, but it simply passes through his sword *However, Keigo easily tranforms his entire sword into water and regenerates it Keigo:*grins*Interesting...someone a little bit stronger? *A man carrying two swords on his right and reading a book that he holds with his left hand is seen walking calmly towards Keigo *Black Box:Shinsengumi Guardian, Hajime Saito. Saito: I want to know your name and the reason for your acts. Keigo:*evil smile*Can we skip this crap and start fighting? Saito:*sighs*As you wish... Samurai:*heavily bleeding*Saito-dono...please be careful! He's very strong... *Saito puts his book away and slowly unsheats one of his swords, wielding it with his left hand only Saito:*calm look*I'm gonna tame this beast. *Saito dashes towards Keigo with his sword pointing forward Category:Blog posts